The Independence of an Artist
by GrimFae
Summary: Harry runs away from the Dursley house after his uncle takes it too far. Along the way finding himself aswell as new friends and what he's always wanted... a family.
1. Intro

This is a slow going fi, many chapters to come. It will eventually be FredXHarry. But starts the summer before Harrys fourth year. Will end sometime in after seventh year if all goes well.


	2. Burns and Bugs

I run out of number four privet drive as fast as I can. My cousin, Dudley, chases after me for a short while but tires out quickly. I don't and won't stop. I won't go back! I don't care what Dumbledore says! My uncle crossed a line! I mean he BURNT me for Merlin sake! He's crossed too many lines.

I'll be ok, I'm scared to go out and be on my own, but as long as I get away… I reach the end of the street and look back. He's getting into his car! Shit! Guess he doesn't want to lose his punching bag. I hold out my wand, summoning the Knight Bus. As soon as it stops I get on and pay the zitty teen the required fare. The bus shoots off like a rocket and I think of where to go. Not the Leaky Cauldron, Dumbledore would find me in an instant…. Maybe the woods? But could I? Uncle Vernon killed Hedwig before I left…. Guess I have to try.

"Where to?" Stan asks.

"The woods….. In Ireland. Can I go there?" I ask him curiously.

"Sure thing. WOODS IN IRELAND ERNIE!" Stan calls out, then he begins to read the paper.

We get to the woods after two stops and under seven minutes, I make sure to thank them on my way out. As the bus takes off I'm very glad that I grabbed that knife and lighter out of the kitchen I'll need them to survive the next… month and ten days of summer. Merlin help me.

After finding a cave for shelter, gathering plenty of wood and twigs for a fire. I'm exhausted. Suddenly I notice a small creature. Its got orange dripping eyes and tongue, the goop seems to have bugs in it on further inspection… like that morbid jewelry that Aunt Petunia always scoffs at.

" H-Hi t-there" I say fearfully, remembering the orange glow of the metal I was burned with.

The creature scurries off deeper into the cave. I sigh in relief, why was I so scared? I'm a Gryffindor! I fought a Vlode-Qureil, a basilisk, and over a hundred dementors!... Maybe I'm finally losing my mind. I wouldn't be surprised. Abused, locked in a broom cupboard for long stretches of time. That could drive anyone mental! Not to mention the crazy crap from Hogwarts that no one seems to think I need help with!

Later in the night my stomach growls and I sigh. Well, I'll have to try to hunt in the morning. I really wish they hadn't starved me for three days before this.

"I know, but you'll have to wait till morning." I tell it.

The next day I find a mound of cooked meat next to my fire. Who knows I'm here? Why would they help me but not ask why I'm here? Oh well. Whomever it it, I'm thankful for it.

"Thank you" I say to the cave and begin to eat. After I finish I find a beautiful stone at the bottom of the pile. It's like none I've ever seen before, I like it a lot. But it seems like its precious to someone, so I put it back and smile. Then I leave to find water, thankfully a nearby stream looks clean enough. I drink large mouthfuls of the cool liquid and smile. Today has started off good. Now to learn how to hunt.


	3. Loving Names

Late that evening I'm back in my cave when I see yet another creature, similar to the one from before it stands about as tall as Dobby with arms that reach the floor and ears like a rabbit. Its dark purple fir practically blending into the darkness, but it'd eyes shimmer with the glow of my fire it looks at me curiously. Those eyes are like the stone from earlier. I look into those mesmerizing eyes and instantly filled with calm and peace.

"Hello there." I say.

It comes closer to me and butts my hand with its head. I pet it behind the ears in response. The waves of calmness coming off of the strange animal make me feel better than I've ever felt. Happy memories play before me as I look into its eyes again. Memories of when I was a baby, of my mother singing me a lullaby, Sirius and Remus cooing at me form above, my dad making colorful smoke come out of his want to entertain me. When it ends I look at the creature and smile. Tears of joy stream down my cheeks.

"Thank you so much." I tell it

The small creature curls up close to me and I lye down too. We snuggle up and I sigh contentedly. I may not know what this thing is, but it's wonderful. I quickly fall asleep, into dreams of the things I've been shown today.

*Dumbledore POV*

I pace my office irritably, waiting for news on my little weapon. Abriella told me that the boy ran off. Now I've sent Severus to see where too….That BRAT! HOW DARE HE DISOBEY ME! Me! I am the strongest wizard of the age, I WILL have ORDER! Severus comes in and I put on my grandfatherly act.

"Severus my boy, any luck?" I ask, fake concern filling my voice.

Severus looks panicked. Damn it! Nothing ever goes my way when he looks like that! Well…. Except in the case of the potters deaths that is. They were just getting a bit too free willed for my taste.

"He's gone. The muggle burned him, killed his owl and beat him.. Not in that order, but the point is that he left. Ran away with only his wand, a lighter, and a kitchen knife. The Knight Bus Company said that he asked to go to the woods in Ireland!" Severus tells me, looking more panicked by the second.

Damn that brat! I'll just have to find him quickly and get him back under my close control. Should be easy with Ronald, Molly, And Hermiones help.

"Calm down Severus, do not let this get out to the press. I'll call in the order. James and Lilly were well liked, everyone will jump at the chance to help." I tell him kindly.

Severus breaths deeply for a moment to calm himself then nods.

I grin evilly making all the old headmasters portraits cringe. Potter will pay for his rebellion, and I know just how to make sure he does.

* End Dumbledore POV*

I wake to the soft stroking of my hair and a noise like purring .My eyes open and I see blurry colors in front of me. My glasses are put on my face and I smile at the creature. Our eyes meet and I'm placed in memories once more.

#Memory#

"Padfoot you can't take him up here!" Remus yells at the young, handsome man holding baby me.

"Why not moony? Pronglet loves the stars. He likes being able to see them and it's still protected by the fidius up here." The young man, Sirius, says with a smile.

Remus climbs up the rest of the way and frowns.

"Lilly will kill us if she finds out" He says.

I can feel Sirius shrug before re-adjusting me so I'm looking up. The sky is beautiful and full of stars, not a cloud in sight. I gurgle happily in Sirius' arms and he grins down at me.

"See moony, he loves it. Besides, Lilly flower and Prongs will be out for at least another three hours. We'll go down when it's time for our little pup to go to bed." Sirius negotiates.

Remus sighs and smiles, then kisses Sirius on the cheek.

"Alright. But only till bedtime" He concedes.

I gee happily and they both smile at me, eyes full of love.

#End Memory#

I look at the small creature and smile. He smiles back and hugs me, I hold the soft furred oddity and smile to myself. They loved me. My parents, Remus, Sirius, they all loved me.

"Thank you my friend. Can you tell me your name? I feel awkward just calling you 'you' or 'it'." I ask it.

The creature shakes its head.

"Do you have a name?" I try.

Another no.

"Oh… Are you a boy?" I ask.

He nods and looks slightly offended.

"Sorry. Can I give you a name?" I ask.

He nods very excitedly and I smile.

"Okay… Kaleidoscope?" I ask.

NO

"Jeremy?"

NO

" Krypton?" I ask.

He seems to think for a moment then nods with a sharp toothed grin. I can only smile and cuddle with him. Well, at least I don't need to call him ' creature' anymore. That seemed rude.


	4. Moony and The Wardrobe

Over the rest of June and into July Krypton and I get closer. He shows me many memories from my time as a baby and helps me learn who I really am. I learn I'm artistic when he has me paint with him on the walls of our cave using berry juice. I learn I love to read when he brings me a book one day, how he got it I'll never know. On my birthday Krypton shows me memories of his, then gives me a necklace with a stone on it that matches his eyes and the heart shaped stone on his chest. I put on the necklace (Leather strip with the stone tied on it) happily. It's beautiful and has a calming effect on me.

"Thank you Krypton." I say hugging him to me.

Krypton purrs at me and holds me close. I take that as, you're welcome. It's only one in the morning son we lye down and go to sleep. When I wake-up Krypton is growling at something behind me. I swiftly turn around and look to see none other than Remus, staring at me curiously.

"Hi Moony! Krypton, he's ok." I say with a chuckle.

Krypton clams down instantly while Moony looks at me in shock. Krypton looks into Remus' eyes and I know that he's showing Remus something. After it ends Remus sits down in front of me cautiously. He reaches out and brushes my hair away from my eyes, just like he did when I was little. Moony smiles at me sadly.

"Pup, it's so good to see you safe. I've been so worried about you. Why would you leave home like that? You could've been hurt?" He asks me.

For the next hour I tell him everything. All the abuse my relative put me through, all the pain. At the end I ask him why, why didn't he try to get me? Or even check up on me? Moony hold me close as I cry, I never cry but at the moment I can't stop.

"Pup, it's more complex than that. I'm a werewolf. The ministry would never have allowed me to adopt any child, let alone the-boy-who-lived. Dumbledore told everyone you were safe. But never where you were… I tried to get court ordered visitation. But the ministry wouldn't hear of it." Remus tells me sadly.

"But. I can promise you that you will NEVER go back to those muggles again. We're going to the ministry tomorrow to report the abuse and get you away from them on a permanent basis. But for today, let's get you a new wardrobe then get to the burrow. Sound good?" Moony asks.

I nod. Then look over at Krypton.

"Will you come see me sometimes?" I ask him.

Krypton points at my necklace and nods.

"Okay, I love you. Bye" I say as Remus grabs my hand to go.

Krypton waves goodbye then Remus aparates us away to an ally near The Leaky Caldron. I smile, finally I'm back in the wizarding world. We quickly go into Diagon Ally, straight to Gringotts. Where I get a sack of gold and Remus gets half turned into pounds. Then we hit the streets, first getting a backpack charmed to be bottomless and weightless so it can hold anything. Second, my school things. It's about seven in the morning when Remus suggests we go to muggle London for my clothes. I nod happily, I like muggle clothes a lot better than wizarding robes anyways. Quickly we go into a nearby muggle clothing store after leaving The Leaky Caldron.

" Hullo there gents, what can I help you with?" A pretty young blond woman asks us upon entry.

" My friends son here needs a whole new wardrobe, he hit a growth spurt and nothing fits anymore except his dad's cast offs" Remus lies expertly.

The woman grins, her brown eyes sparkling.

"Well then, need any help with fashion young man?" She asks.

I look around and nod with a blush. I've never had my own clothes before, so I guess I kind of do need some help. She nods and eyes me thoughtfully.

"Age?" She asks.

"Fourteen." I reply.

"Favorite color?" She asks

"Erm….Ocean blue? I don't know…. I like almost every color, except pink or lilac." I say confusedly.

"Let me guess, you're the artistic type?" She says.

" Yeah I guess." I reply with a blush.

She smiles big and leads Remus and I to the changing area, in front of the doors are three blush looking chairs. Remus sits down.

" I'll be back in a minute with some things for you to try on." She tells me with a smile.

Oh jeeze. What have I gotten myself into. Why couldn't I have just tried to do this on my own? Remus and I talk while we wait and I smile, he's really funny and tells a lot of jokes. After a while the woman comes back, arms loaded with jeans and t-shirts. She hands me three shirts and a pair of jeans. Explaining that I'll need to come out and show them how the clothes look on me. I do as I'm told, realizing that this is basically a fashion show. Dear Merlin how do I always get myself into these messes? An hour later we've finally narrowed it down and pay after adding on seventeen pairs of colorful boxers and socks. Altogether buying twelve pairs of pj's, twenty t-shirts, seven jackets, six hoodies, three pairs of converse and eight pairs of blue jeans. I can't believe it. I have NEW clothes! I grin at Remus and fallow him out. We decide to go into a family restaurant to eat and Remus insists on paying as a birthday present.

"Harry. Why don't you go change out of those rags and put on some of your new clothes?" He suggests after we're seated and order our drinks.

" Yeah, it'll be nice to wear something that doesn't smell like dead animals." I chuckle, leaving to the bathroom with clothes in hand.


	5. Breakfast with The-boy-who-lived

Slowly I slip out of Dudleys cast-offs and look at myself in the mirror, I lock the door quickly. The bruises are gone, as are the welts and open cuts. But scars still remain, some faint (from previous years), others red and agitated. Most especially the large oval shaped burn scar on my left hip. I can't complain overall. Being with Krypton for a month really did wonders for me. I may even be almost my proper weight! Still skinny… But it's a big improvement!

"I'll be ok now. Moony will help me" I tell myself.

Then I slip into my new clothes (Blue jeans, dark purple t-shirt with white wings on the back, and purple converse). I pull my necklace out from under my shirt and smile. Not bad, a new pair of glasses and it would be a whole new me. No one would even recognize me! Happily I throw away the old dirty cast-offs that people had been scowling at all day and go back to Remus. He smiles at me.

"You look great Pup." He says.

I grin as the waiter sets down our drinks.

"Are you ready to order now?" The waiter asks in a bored tone.

"Waffles?" Remus suggests.

"Waffles "I agree.

The waiter sighs.

"Okay, would you like powdered sugar and whipped cream on those?" He asks.

"Yes" We say in unison.

The waiter rolls his eyes before leaving us. Remus and I get talking after about a minute of severely awkward silence. We talk about my school years, grades, his school years, the Marauders. I even tell him my biggest secret (second biggest I mean)

"People always compare me to my dad, or just see me as the-boy-who-lived. It's like I'm not even me. People only ever see my dad, or that stupid title. Never do they look past those things and look at the real me… I'm not even sure who the real me is, I've spent so much time trying to be what everyone wanted me to." I say sadly.

Remus nods as our food finally arrives.

"I can understand most of that. Whenever people look at me, all they see is a werewolf. My only advice is to stop caring about what others think and just do what you want to do. Be who you want to be." He tells me.

We eat for a while in silence. I think over what Moony just told me, what I'll do this year. One, take no crap, someone starts shit. I'll finish it. Two, study harder and get better grades. Three, work out emotional baggage. Four, get healthy. Fifth and final, figure out who I am. After we finish our meal Remus says we best get to the burrow, I'm kind of sad that he'll be leaving me. But his promise that we'll go to the ministry tomorrow makes me feel better. In no time at all he's packed my new things into my extended backpack and aparated us away. When we get to the burrow, Moony raps lightly on the door.


	6. Important authors note!

A\N: the stone that makes up Kryptons eyes and is on his chest are bismuth crystals. Harrys necklace ( which he always wears) also has this beautiful stone. 


	7. Telling the Weaslys

"Pup, behave. I'll be back by eight tomorrow morning to take us to the ministry." Moony tells me while giving me a hug.

"Okay. See you soon." I tell him, letting go just as opens the door.

Remus ruffles my hair then smiles at her kindly.

"I found this little scamp in the woods this morning. He's just had his birthday brunch. I'll be needing to come get him in the morning, early, to take him to for a check-up" Remus Half way lies.

I wave goodbye as he walks out to the road before disaparating. I hold my bag a bit tighter, knowing I'm in for a scolding. grabs me by my ear and pulls me inside. The whole Weasly family is at the table eating, including (who I'm sure are) Bill and Charlie. She drags me to the only open seat and forces me to sit down. glares at me , hands on her hips, lips pursed and foot tapping. I've never had a WITCH angry at me before, let alone the terror that is Molly Weasly. I shrink back a bit in my seat and look at my feet.

"Harry James Potter. WHAT on Earth were you doing!? Going off on your own?! You could have died! You could have been injured! You could have been kidnapped by- by a pedophile!" She screams at me.

"I was in the woods -"She interrupts me.

"Yes I know! Have you no brain?! A child. Alone in the woods?! I can't even fathom how you survived! I have half a mind to keep you here while the others go to the cup." She rants.

"The what?" I ask Ron in a whisper.

"The Quiddich world cup mate. I invited you. But you probably didn't get the memo since you weren't home." He whispers back.

I nod. When finally stops yelling at me, about ten minutes later, I smile at her sadly.

"I'm sorry I worried you… But m-my uncle hurt me really badly and I had to get away. I didn't think of where I was going…. He said he was going to kill me. He had a knife." I say, crying now.

gasps and hugs me instantly. She strokes my hair as I cry silently.

"Do they…. Harry are your relatives always abusive?" I hear ask.

I nod, still crying into his wife.

"Why haven't you told anyone before?!" Fred exclaims

"I-I did, I told D-Dumbledore and he told me to get over it." I sob.

A collective gasp fills the room and holds me closer.

"Harry dear, he is wrong. You should not have to 'get over it'. I won't be letting them hurt you anymore. You can stay with us always." She says.

A murmur of agreement goes through the room and my crying stops. I pull away and smile lightly, wiping away my tears.

"Thank you, I'm sorry I got so emotional." I say with a small smile.

"Nothing to be sorry for Harrikins, lets all go out and play some Quiddich to get in the spirit." George says with a grin.

"Ok" I say happily.

pulls Ron back inside as we're leaving.

"Not you young man, we need to discuss how you managed to get a TROLL In History of Magic." She tells him sternly, motioning for her elder sons (sans Percy) to go on and play.

I jog after the much taller (meaning they have longer strides so they walk faster) redheaded group. Merlin, If she was my mother and I'd gotten a troll in history of magic, I would be very afraid. We get to the area where they usually play and I smile. Maybe, just maybe, my life is about to turn around.


	8. Child Protective Services, Magical Divi

The next morning gently shakes me awake at around seven a.m. I climb out of bed as she leaves with a smile, this morning feels great. Especially since I didn't have any nightmare, haven't in a long while actually. I get dressed quietly so that I don't wake Ron up and smile happily once I'm done and looking in the mirror. I look quite dashing ( or at least not scruffy) in my bright blue t-shirt that says 'never give up' in black cursive on the front, dark blue jeans, and my black converse. After I'm all done getting ready I hide my necklace under my shirt and go downstairs happily.

"Morning" I say to the early risers of the Weasley house (A/N: Percy, Molly and Arthur.) as I walk into the kitchen/ breakfast nook area.

"Good morning Harry dear. Would you like a spot of breakfast before Remus gets here?" Mrs. Weasley asks me.

"Just some toast please." I reply with a smile.

I yawn lightly as I take a seat next to , who is reading the paper. For a while everything is quiet while I wait for the toast to be done. It's a comfortable quiet that no one seems to want to disrupt. When it finally finishes looks at me with a smile.

"Harry dear, are those new clothes?" She asks, surprised.

Guess she didn't notice yesterday with all that went on. I smile and nod.

"Remus took me out shopping yesterday to get my school things and new clothes. He said, and I quote, 'no one should be forced to wear those filthy rags' I had a lot of fun shopping too. I've never been able to pick out my own clothes before" I explain with a bright smile.

"Right he is Harry. I always wondered why your clothes were so shabby, I just thought it was muggle youth fashion." says.

I chuckle.

"No, I was only ever given my cousin Dudleys castoffs. He's a lot larger than me and doesn't take good care of his things, especially his clothes. That's why I wore those things." I say.

A sudden knock on the door breaks our conversation. goes to answer it with a kind motherly smile. She opens the door and I instantly light up, it's Moony. Moony smiles at her then looks past and smiles at me.

"Ready to go Prongslet?" He asks me after greeting everyone politely.

"Yep. Bye everyone, I'll be back later if that's alright." I say.

"That's fine dear. See you then and have fun." tells me with a gentile smile.

Moony and I walk out to the aparation point with a wave, and then we're gone.

The Ministry of Magic is large and intimidating, all made of a dark stone (A/N: like in the movie) with little windows that I don't think are real. Even the employees are largely void of any bright color, I feel extremely out of place in my bright blue shirt.

Remus leads me to the front desk where we register our wands and get nametags. The man stares at my forehead for a moment when I say my name. This makes Remus scowl and lead me off quickly once more. We walk into a golden lift silently, Moony holding my shoulder so as not to lose me in the crowd. Slowly but surely we get to our destination. A long corridor, Remus leads me to door twelve-hundred. The sign on the door says 'Child Protective Services Magical Division – Vanton, Gloria'. I hesitate for a moment then look over at Moony. He squeezes my shoulder in a comforting gesture and I smile. We walk into the small office after knocking. Gloria Vanton, a pretty near-forty blonde with soft blue eyes, sits at her desk.

"Hello , . Please take a seat." She says, gesturing to the two chairs in front of her desk.

(A/N: V= Gloria Vanton, H=Harry Potter, R= Remus Lupin)

gets out a quill, ink bottle and parchment then smiles at me sweetly.

"Full name, Harry James Potter. Birth date, July 31st 1980. Current guardians?" she asks, pausing her previous writing.

"Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley nee Evans. My muggle relative from my mothers' side." H

She frowns.

"Magical guardian?" V

I give her a confused look. But Remus pipes up before I can ask.

"Albus Dumbledore." R

"Issue with current living situation?" V

"They beat me, verbally abuse me, deprive me of meals, and lock me in my room for weeks at a time. Only letting me out to cook and clean for them." H

looks shocked. But scribes it down just like everything else.

"Would you be willing to submit memories of your treatment for the board to go over?" V

"…. Yes. But only if they are not made public." H

She nods and gets out her wand. Half and hour of re-living some of my worst memories later tells us that the court hearing will be at three this afternoon. I need to be back by then. We quietly leave the Ministry and step out into muggle London after flooing to The Leaky Cauldron. Remus and I walk around for a while before either of us speaks.

"Do you really think they'll let me leave the Dursleys?" I ask Moony, breaking the silence.

"Yes, I'm sure of it." He assures me.

We go to a small café for lunch, Remus and I chat for a bit even though it's no where near the happy conversations of yesterday. I'm worried about how this is all going to end. Who will I live with? Who would want me?


	9. Tale of Two Trials

The trial begins with the Minister of Magic telling me to sit down. I comply, the chair is plush and very comfortable. The room is similar and Remus told me that it is a room specially made for these types of cases. Fudge introduces the case to the court with a sad smile in my direction.

"We have all taken an unbreakable vow of secrecy. Let nothing seen or said in this courtroom or on the matter of this case, case number 67239155, ever be spoken of without express permission. That said, Let the trial of People V. Dursley begin.

We have all seen the pensive memories of and are well aware of how guilty these monsters are. But as we must put them to a FAIR trial by law. We must allow them to defend themselves before we reach our official verdict.

you may go over to the waiting area and sit with ." Fudge announces.

I nod my head in understanding and silently go sit beside Moony in the audience area. (It's a bit like an amp theatre now that I think of it.)

"Bring in the muggles!" The Minister calls out.

The Dursleys are lead into the courtroom by three Aurors and two Dementors, I shudder. Vernon looks livid, a tornado of fear and rage in his eyes. Petunia is white with fear, yet she holds her usual snobbish façade. Dudley… Dudley is openly afraid. None of them see me due to the wards (again, Moony told me). But as if they can just feel that I'm here, Vernon lets out a sneer and Dudley puffs up his chest. The chairs change into hard backed wooden seats with chains on the armrests. Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley are roughly pushed into the three foreboding chairs. The chains glow threateningly.

"Messers and , are you aware of why you are under charges today?" Fudge asks.

The look Fudge is giving the Dursleys like they're pond scum and it makes me very happy. Never thought I would like him, but that look almost makes me forget that he wouldn't give Sirius a trial. Vernons face turns violet in rage at the Ministers words.

"No we do NOT know why you FREAKS have brought us normal people to your FREAK court." Vernon says, spittle flying out of his lips.

The Wizegmont murmurs and they look outraged.

"Sir, this hearing is about your abuse and neglect of one Harry James Potter" Minister Fudge states indignantly.

"Abuse?! ABUSE?! THAT LITTLE FREAK WAS A BAD EGG FROM THE START! NEVER FINISHING HIS CHORES ON TIME! ALWAYS COMPLAINING ABOUT HIS LIFE! WE GAVE HIM THE FOOD OFF OUR TABLE, A ROOF OVER HIS HEAD, AND CLOTHES ON HIS BACK!" Vernon screams.

The courtroom is hushed and the Wizegmont behind Fudge look baffled at his outburst. They had all seen my memories, seen the way the Dursleys treated me. The look on their faces clearly reads 'Who is this crazed lunatic?'

"Sir! You will calm yourself of I shall be forced to bind you!" Fudge hollers, his pudgy face turning pink.

"First time he's ever actually gotten a note in my good books" Remus whispers to me.

I give him a nod.

The trial continues and by the end. Petunia Dursley nee Evans is sentenced to ten years in muggle jail. Dudley Dursley is sentenced to a juvenile hall until he turns eighteen. Vernon, I am so glad to say, was the first muggle ever sentenced to Azkaban…. Even if it is only for a month. By the end of that month he'll be insane and transferred to a mental institution.

After the Dursleys are lead out by Dementors. The chairs go back to being plush and I'm called to sit in one again.

" , as your previous guardians were deemed severely unfit and your magical guardian knowingly placed you with them. We must find you a new home. Do you have any people of a person you feel very safe with?" A kind lady in a monocle asks.

"….I …. Madam….I learned recently that Sirius Black, my godfather and the person my parents wanted me to go to, was never given a trial. I would like to submit evidence of his innocence before we continue" I reply softly.

The woman looks shocked for a moment before nodding while everyone else whispers.

"You may submit your evidence" She says.

Remus and I quickly produce our memories of least years event (leaving out Moonys appearance).

"All those in favor of clearing Sirius Orion Black of all charges against him." The woman calls out.

Every hand except Lucias Malfoys is up before she's even done asking. I beam, He's free!

"Lovely, now all we need to do is find him to tell him" Malfoy sneers.

"And take off the kiss on sight order" Remus pipes up with a grin.

"I'll go tell him and be right back." He says, hurriedly leaving the room.


	10. Adopted

**(A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update but my computer is momentarily on the fritz. My updates may be few and far between for a little while. Hope you all like the new chapter and if you have any questions then ask! I WILL answer them in my next authors note.)**

Hours of chaos later, Sirius is free and he asks me a hard question. Do I want him to adopt me…? For a while I just sit there in office and think. Do I? I know him, Krypton showed me all my memories of him from when I was a baby. But…. Do I want to become his son? A blood adoption is special. Not only would I take his last name and become heir to the Ancient and Noble house of Black. But he would biologically become my father as well. They would BOTH be my dads by blood, Sirius explains, so James would still be my dad too. Eventually I make up my mind.

"I would really love to be your son Padfoot." I say with a smile.

Sirius pulls me into a happy hug, Moony joining in. This feels RIGHT, I think my parents would be happy. smiles as we part and nods to Sirius approvingly before getting back to business.

"Alright then. You will need to go to Gringotts to do the ritual for a blood adoption. But this form will change name to Harry James Black and take care of all the legal matters on this end. There will be more papers for you to sign at Gringotts, but I'm sure the goblins will tell you all about that." says.

The three of us leave the ministry smiling. For a while we walk around London as Sirius enjoys being free for a moment. Then it's off to Gringotts to do the ritual. Remus explains the ritual on the way with his teacher voice on. I grin, he says it'll hurt a bit. But what do I care! My features will change a bit but that's just fine by me! I'm with my family, small and odd it may be. But they love me, and I love them.

The head gobbling, Ragnarok, leads Padfoot and me into a medium sized circular room with three doors. (One we just came through) Moony wasn't allowed to come down because only the people involved are allowed in, so he's in Ragnaroks office still. I look around the room curiously. The walls are covered in runes and the only thing in here besides us is a large golden bowl on the floor in the middle of the room. After the door closes, Ragnarok leads Sirius and me to the bowl. He silently positions us so that I am standing on one side, Sirius on the other facing me. Ragnarok gives each of us a small knife and instructs us on what to do.

The ritual begins when Sirius slices open his palm over the bowl. I copy the action. We let our blood drip into the bowl for a moment then press our wounded hands together, a gold thread looping around them and connecting us. Immense pain courses through my body for a brief moment, and then the world goes dark as I fall to the ground.

When I awake I'm lying on a cot. Sirius and Remus are in front of me. They smile warmly.

"How do you feel Pup?" Padfoot asks.

"Tired and achy." I reply with a yawn, rubbing my eyes.

My eyes, as in so glasses! 'I can see!' My face breaks into a grin.

"No more glasses huh?" Moony chuckles, ruffling my hair.

I nod excitedly. Sirius grins and gestures to a full length mirror on the other side of the room.

"Want to see how you look now?" He asks.

I nod again. With the help of Remus and Sirius I make my way over to the mirror. Silently I study myself. I'm slightly taller than before, my jaw line is more defined. My hair is still jet black, but is now only slightly wavy looking less messy and more windswept. Eyes are still that striking Avada Kedavara green, but now with a steel grey ring around that green. They stand out even more than before! My skin has also changed slightly, more tan than before. I smile happily. This is the best summer ever! I hated my appearance before, but now I look good. I was alone before, now I have a family!

"I like it." I say.

"Of course, you look like me now too. Which means you look awesome." Sirius says with a smirk

I roll my eyes before hugging him.

"I love you Padfoot." I tell him, smirking before adding "even if you are a bit of a dork"

After explaining everything to the Weasleys. Fred and George look shocked. Molly looks pissed.

"Wait. You mean to tell us that this bloke was innocent the entire TWELVE YEARS he spent in Azkaban?!" Fred exclaims.

"Yep. Oh don't get me wrong. I would have killed Wormtail for what he did to Prongslets parents. But~ I didn't." Sirius says.

The twins eyes go wide at the mention of Wormtail. I remember now, they're the ones who gave me The Marauders Map.

"Prongslet?" Charlie questions.

Sirius' deep, barking laugh fills the air as I explain.

"My dad, Sirius, and Remus were in a group when they were in school called The Marauders. My dad, James Potter, was known as Prongs. Sirius Black, known also as Padfoot. And finally Remus Lupin, or Moony. "I explain with a soft smile.

The twins put on identical thoughtful looks then look over at Sirius and Remus. (You can practically see the excitement in Freds eyes) As everyone else continues to talk around us (Mostly about how stupid the ministry was to not notice that Sirius had no trial). The twins share a look, doing that silent talking thing that they do. Then they turn back to Me, Sirius and Remus.

"Mr. Black-"(Fred)

"-As fellow pranksters-"(George)

"-we would very much like to ask-"(Fred)

"-if you would give us some pointers-"(George)

"-so we can become better at what we love so much, pranks." Fred finishes with a smile.

"You too Mr. Lupin" George adds.

Sirius grins at the thought then looks to Remus. Remus sighs but they both nod anyway.

"Alright. But only if you help us teach Harry here the joy of pranking." Sirius tells them with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

They both grin and nod, shaking his and Remus' hands. Surprisingly, all this goes on unnoticed by anyone but me.

"We'll start teaching him tonight." Fred and George say in unison, with identical impish grins.

"Great, I'll get our old book of pranks out of my Gringotts vault then." Remus says with a smile.

Wow. Who would have thought he had a book of pranks in his vault, and would give it up to the twins!

"Wicked" The twins say together.


	11. The Marauder's Den

A short while later (at nine o'clock at night) Sirius and Remus leave, after a hug goodbye of course. I smile all the way through dinner as I happily join in the chatter. Suddenly I get a vision from Krypton. It feels like a long distance hug with his usual images. My smile grows even bigger as I feel his calmness wash over me. He sends me a shot of the burrow. He's here, looking at me through the window. I know I'll see him tonight. Good, I missed him. As dinner progresses, he shows me himself chattering with two others of his kind, the drippy one from earlier and one with opal eyes, through our odd little mind link. When dinner is done we're sent to bed. I slip on a pair of p.j. pants that look like they're splattered with paint and smile. I can't wait to move into a new house, to paint my room how I want it, to have my own family. Krypton visits me once Ron is asleep. We share memories and snuggle, by morning he's gone again.

The next week is uneventful except for me using wand-less magic. Magic is untraceable, I find out, as long as I don't use my wand. Now that I can do spells without one, I can do whatever I want! The twins also teach me the great art of pranking in this time. Soon I'm so good that I prank Ron and Percy on my own, which the twins think is hilarious because never believes them when they say it was me….. Ron is a lot more like Percy than I originally thought. He seems to hate me now, or maybe he always has and I couldn't tell before. I seem to be getting better at reading peoples emotions, though I'm not sure why, I'm grateful for it. Either way Ron is on strike two for making fun of Remus and Sirius being gay (Not in front of them of course.).

On August tenth Sirius comes to get me.

"He'll be back on time for the world cup right?" Fred asks.

"Course he will! I'd never make my son miss that!" Sirius says with a laugh.

His son. I beam, donning my white V-neck, blue jeans and black converse. I realize that I do look like Sirius, we're even dressed similar today.

"Ok Pup, Moony said you hate apparition. So we're going on my motorbike!" Sirius tells me happily.

Suddenly the bike appears and Sirius points for me to get on. I smile, I love motorbikes and am eager to ride one so I get on behind him quickly.

"See you lot soon!" I call as Sirius starts the engine.

The Weasleys wave goodbye and I clutch Sirius' shirt as we speed off into the sky. I hope I can drive one of these someday! We get to a shabby street in London and Sirius takes off the disillusionment charm. Slowly we drive down the street to number twelve Grimwald place. From the outside it looks cold, empty and gloomy. But when we walk inside it's the complete opposite. The entryway is a warm golden color with brown hardwood floors. There's a picture of Remus and Sirius holding me as a baby on the left wall. On the right wall, in fancy black lettering, reads Griffin House. I chuckle at the name of the old Black family home. Sirius told me that they were all in Slytherin EXCEPT him, bet the rest of the blacks are rolling around in their graves.

"Remmie and I have gotten every room ready, except yours since you wanted to paint it yourself." Sirius tells me happily.

We start our tour with the family room, I'm shocked to see a television and game player. Sirius laughs and says that magic can be used to magic proof things oddly enough. The tour goes on for three hours, seems like it's a very large house but it looks like a flat from the outside.

"This place is amazing!" I say.

After the tour Sirius shows me to my room. One wall has a large bay window, letting in plenty of light. I see that it has no furniture, save for a ladder in the middle of the room. There's a whole bunch of are supplies under it, paint cans, palates, and a whole slew of different sized brushes. I beam at him and Moony.

"Paint it however you like Cub, holler if you need us." Remus says, leaving with Sirius out MY bedroom door.

I can't believe it! I get to make MY room however I want it!


	12. Of Galaxy's and Vision's of truth

Four days I paint, only stopping to eat, sleep, talk to my new family, or use the loo. Krypton visits me a couple of times, giving me inspiration and new power (although it wasn't really given more like taught). When I'm done, my room is perfect for me. The walls are a dark blue starting at the molding and fading up into black as it goes up. The ceiling I have made look like a galaxy, the galaxy Andromeda to be more specific. I smile up at my work, the stars that I've painted even seem to twinkle.

"Pads! Moony!" I call when I add the last star.

I hear rushed footsteps toward my room, they come in moments later. Gasps sound out through the room and I smile up at my mural. Sirius and Remus move to stand in the center of the room right under the galaxy.

"You did this Pronglet?" Sirius asks disbelievingly.

"Yeah, it's not great. But it's my best work yet I think. I love it." I reply happily.

Remus and Sirius envelope me in a hug as we all look at each other again.

"Not very good?! Harrison James Black it's the most amazing thing I've ever seen!" Sirius tells me.

I smile big and look up at my work one last time as we part. I'm covered in paint and still in my clothes from the days we got here. But I'm not really concerned about that. I did well, Remus and Sirius are looking at me proudly. Then Remus makes a face, like he smelt something bad.

"Well now that your done, go get cleaned up for me. We're going to dinner while the new house elf, Tinkle, dry's the paint and puts the furniture in." Remus says half sternly withy a smile.

"Okay." I say with a smile.

"Great. Now hurry! It's nine already. I'm starving" Sirius exclaims.

I laugh and rush out of the room quickly grabbing my bag on the way out. Into the bathroom I go to scrub off all this damn paint. Thirty minutes later, I grab a towel and turn off the shower with a sigh before getting out. Slowly I dry off my tired and aching muscles (Who knew that painting for hours would be so tiring).

"What to wear?..." I wonder aloud to myself.

Hah! I pull out my black t-shirt with a skull on it, a pair of blue jeans, aqua sox, and my black converse. Then I chuck my dirty clothes into the hamper and get dressed. Stepping out with my backpack over my shoulder I slip my necklace on once more.

"Ready Cub?" Remus asks when I walk into the dining room.

"Yep! Let's go, I'm as hungry as a Hippogriff." I say with a grin.

Dinner passes with happy conversations about when Padfoot and Moony were in school. Until Sirius asks me about school. I tell them all about my adventures at Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione. Their expressions range from concern, to rage. By the time I finish the Basilisk story Sirius and Remus are both in shock.

"Pup, What the hell?" Sirius asks.

"Trouble just sort of finds me, or finds someone I care about so I _have_ to do _something_ " I say with a shrug.

They look at each other exasperatedly.

"Try not to do that this year pup. My worst nightmare is losing you or Moony." Padfoot tells me, for once looking very solemn.

Remus nods and clasps Sirius' hand on top of the table. It feels nice that they care about me so much. Nice to have a family who loves me. Because my new family may be a bit unconventional. But it's perfect in it's own way.

"I promise Padfoot, I'll try my best." I tell him honestly.

I really don't _want_ any problems anymore. I just want to be happy and free. When we get home, my room is clean, paint dry, and my backpack is hanging on a hook on the back of my door. The door now has a plate on the front that reads 'Harrison Black'. Walking into the room I immediately notice the furniture. The furniture in my room is made of a black wood. A black modern styled wardrobe with drawers under the doors. A modern style desk with a leather spinney chair that looks comfortable. Finally a queen sized canopy bed with black hangings, frame, and sheets. The comforter is a fluffy dark blue silk with white block letters saying 'Eat, Sleep, Art'. I beam and grip my necklace to show Krypton.

"Isn't it beautiful Krypt?" I say as he appears with a pop.

He nods and looks into my eyes. Showing me a memory of professor Dumbledore, a frown on his face.

*Scope vision to Harry*

Dumbledore paces his office irritably. Gone is the grandfatherly man that everyone knows. Professor Snape walk in quickly and the headmasters demeanor turns to its norm once more.

"They've found Potter, he went to the Ministry of Magic yesterday. His relatives have apparently abusing him and they were tried. His new guardian….." Snape trails off looking into Dumbledore's eyes.

There is no twinkle. Only rage.

"Go on my boy" Dumbledore coaxes the slytherin head.

"His new guardian has blood adopted him. He is now Harry Black. Sirius Black was acquitted then adopted the potter brat later that day." Snape says, almost fearfully.

Dumbledore visibly darkens and seems to glare at Snape. Snape in tern cowers slightly.

*end vision*

I look at Krypton in wide eyed fear.

'It'll be ok little one 'Krypton tells me.

I nod worriedly and get ready for bed silently. Falling asleep to him stroking my hair.


	13. Glitter Bomb

On August 28th I pack a small bag with the essentials for my weekend out. It feels weird to know that I have a family to miss now, good god… If I'm this bad for a weekend away. Hogwarts will be torture! Shaking my head to clear those thoughts I happily hop down the stairs. Sirius laughs at my antics then tells me he and Remus have a surprise for when I get back. Wonder what it is.

The motorbike ride there is calm and relaxing, yet an adrenaline rush. When we get there is with his kids, trying desperately to put up the tent the muggle way.

"Need some help Arthur?" Sirius asks as we get off the bike.

nods so Sirius goes to help. I run over to Fred and George with a huge grin. I show them my new prank item and explain how it's used briefly. They share my grin and we hurriedly go into the woods so that Ron, Hermione, and Ginny won't bug us.

"What is it?" George asks, poking the small shimmering orb.

"It's a glitter bomb. Looks like a glitter covered ball right? But it's actually a magic bubble filled with compressed air and super-stick glitter. Throw it at something and it will explode. Scattering anything within three feet." I explain in more detail.

"Wicked" They say in unison.

"Duh, son of the marauders here people." I scoff.

They look at each other and do their weird mind-speak twin thing. Then they look at me again, extremely happy.

"Harrikins-"(Fred)

"- We have been thinking-"(George)

"-Of opening up a joke shop-"(Fred)

"-And we are now wondering-"(George)

"-If you would want to-"(Fred)

"-Go in on it with us?" (George)

I look at them in surprise, then beam.

"Sounds like a fun time, and a great investment. You two are bloody brilliant and could be even better than Zonkos! Of course, I'd love to." I say happily.

The twins high five and we all shake hands, sealing the deal.

When we get back to the camp site Sirius has gotten the tent up. Ron looks at his brothers and me, I can feel the jealousy and hate rolling off him. I go over to Sirius and give him a brief (very manly) hug goodbye. He leaves soon after.

"Glad to see you happy Harry." says with a kind smile.

"Thanks , I'm glad to finally be happy." I reply with a smile.

We all sit around the camp fire for a while and chat. I fidget with my soft green v-neck t-shirt for a minute as Hermione yells at me for having just pulled a prank on Ron.

"But 'Mione it was funny!" Fred defends me.

"No! It was cruel and Ron could have been hurt!" She yells.

"Hermione I've tested them on Sirius and Remus already. They're funny, and it's green! Everyone will just think he's a die hard Ireland fan." I say with a roll of my eyes.

She glares at me and sits beside, now glitter covered, Ron.

"You should've done pink" Fred whispers in my ear.

"Next time I'll do rainbow." I whisper back.

Fred chuckles. Then George asks what was said. I smile, I like them a lot better than Ron and Hermione in the friend department. I think I'll hang out with them more this year. Maybe hang with Neville, he seems nice enough.

 _A/N: Sorry everyone! I've been super buisy with school. Hopefully this will be enough to tide you over till i have time to edit the next longer chapter. :)_


	14. Battle of laughs

Screams fill the air as we all run towards the forest. I end up getting separated from the group, no shock there. I'm in the middle of the chaos when I feel a presence behind me. No! I turn and see a death eater. Sirius told me about these masked arse holes. The death eater grabs me by the throat quickly and I pry off his hands, thanking Merlin that wizards are very weak physically. I kick him as hard as I can, my aim is off but hitting him in the groin works too. I run away, throwing Glitter bomb at any death eaters I see. I lead them away then grab my fail safe, Marauder knock-out powder that Remus gave me. As the death eaters throw spells at me I dodge, secretly terrified. Then I throw the powder and cover the lower half of my face with my shirt as it spreads. They're knocked out cold in moments. When the dust clears there are official looking people in blue robes around. They look from me to the unconscious death eaters.

"Did you do this?" Madame Bones asks.

"Yes. They were chasing me. So I threw some prank items at them, all it took was some glitter bombs and a bit of marauders nock-out powder..." I explain shyly.

Madame Bones gives me an appraising look and finally smiles.

"Well Mr. Potter, seems you'd make a fine auror once you're a bit older." She says.

"Thank you Madame Bones, but it's Black." I tell her with a smile.

Ten minutes later Sirius and Remus are hugging me close, staring at the green dark mark hanging in the sky. I silently worry about the Wasleys till they show up. Mr. Weasley dose a head count of his kids as he reaches us.

"Two, Four, Six, Seven and Hermione! Thank Merlin!" Mr. Weasley says in a relived tone.

"Arthur, any clue who put it up?" Sirius asks.

"No, they found Harry's wand at the scene though. Said someone must have stolen it since Harry was busy pranking death eaters." Mr. Weasley says giving me a stern yet amused look.

" Pranking death eaters?" Remus says confusedly, he looks at me.

"Um…. Well, they were attacking people so I threw some of my prank stuff at them." I explain worriedly toeing the dirt.

Remus and Sirius hug me close and Sirius grins. They're laughing hysterically. I'm confused, shouldn't they be furious? They let me go and Sirius Messes up my hair.

"Okay, we're not angry really. Because we would have done the same thing. But _No More_ taking on grown-up stuff like this on your own. Next time, run away." Remus tells me seriously.

"Right, because we love you pup and we don't want to see you hurt." Sirius continues.

I nod and smile at them. Sirius tells Mr. Weasley that they'll be taking me home now and he nods. We apparate back to Grimwald Place after Madame Bones gives me back my wand. As soon as we're inside Remus tells me to go to bed fro a bit. They'll wake me later if I sleep past noon. True to form, at noon on the dot I'm woken by a slobbering black dog barking at me from the end of my bed. I throw one of my pillows at him and groan.

"Get up pup! You still haven't been given your birthday gifts!" Sirius yells happily, jumping on the end of my bed.

I groan and sit up, then stretch with a yawn. Sirius jumps down and chuckles. Ten minutes later I get up and walk down stairs. When I get to the kitchen I see a few presents on the table. One wrapped in tie-dye paper the rest in blue. I grin and sit next to Remus.

"Well, open them!" Sirius says excitedly.

I smile and comply. The first blue one is a wallet with a chain connected to it. The wallet is dark grey leather with my initials in black on it, the chain is titanium I think.

"You clasp the open end onto your belt loop. It's got anti-theft charms and charms to keep it from getting damaged on it. "Remus explains with a smile, obviously his idea.

I smile and do as he instructed happily.

"Thanks you guys. " I say happily.

Sirius just shrugs and gestures to the other presents while Remus beams. I open the tie-dye one next and pull out a switch blade, then a black leather jacket. My eyes are wide in surprise.

"Thank you." I say.

I get to the last one, it's got holes in the top. I open it cautiously and stare wide eyes at the little hedgehog within. Scooping him up into my hand I hold the little thing to me. He's tan and small, smaller than my hand.

"Awwww~ so cute." I coo at it.

Sirius laughs.

"Those horrid people may have killed you bird and I know it may be too soon. But we saw this little thing and knew you'd love him. He was the runt of the litter, the shop owner was going to kill him off." Remus says.

I beam at him.

"Thank you both so much. This has been the best summer ever. "I say with a large grin.


End file.
